She's Mine
by eko24
Summary: Haruhi realizes her affections toward one of the boys of the Host Club.
1. The Storm is Brewing

One cloudy day after the club's doors had closed, I sat with Mitsukuni, letting him finished off the rest of the dessert for the day as he usually does. Tamaki refuses to serve out guests day old dessert, and Kyoya might hate that but Mitsukuni is in his pride.  
When he finishes up I stack up the dishes to take to the back room where I soak them to be washed. "Mitsukuni, don't forget to brush your teeth when you get home," I remind him out of habit.  
"I will, Takashi! Thank's for reminding me! See you later!" he says cheerfully, running out of the club room, leaving Haruhi, Kyoya, and the twins.  
"Hey, Haruhi," says one of them. It sounds like Hikaru to me. "You want to play a game?"  
"Not particularly, Hikaru. I want to finish cleaning up, go home. study, and have dinner."  
I watch them carefully as the twin's face twists into a puppy dog face. Kaoru joins in and I roll my eyes. She's doomed.  
"Fine, what do you two want to play?" she gives in, sighing.  
The twins hold out their closed fists to her and tell her to guess which one is holding something. If she picks one thing she'll win. if she picks the other, she'll have to let them dress her for the next week. "And you agreed so no going back on your word!" the twins say in unison.  
Haruhi taps Kaoru's right hand and he reveals the latter item. They look very pleased with themselves.  
Haruhi groans. "I don't see what pleasure you get in making me wear girly dresses and cosplay but whatever. You two can go home, Mori-Senpai and I have pretty much got it covered."  
They leave with that, chatting about the clothes they'll make Haruhi wear for the next week. During classes she has to wear the uniform, but outside of school and during the host club, they get to choose. They're both excited to have something different to do tonight.  
I give Haruhi a sideways glance. "You know, you don't need to let them dress you. If you aren't comfortable in something they pick, don't wear it."  
She looks surprised for a second like people usually do when I say more than a few words. "Thanks Mori-Senpai. Don't worry I know how to handle those two. It's easier to let them think they have the power because they're big babies when they don't."  
I nod and go to wash the dishes in the back. When I'm done the chores are done. Haruhi is staring out the window, a worried expression on her face. Kyoya has left so it's just us. I look outside to see storm clouds are forming. "I'll take you home," I tell her reflection. Her eyes meet mine in the window and she accepts my offer.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm still testing some shipping waters... can you tell whose turn it is yet?


	2. The Storm Begins

**Mori's p.o.v.**

"Thank you, Mori-Senpai. I don't mean to be a bother."  
"You're not. Let's go."  
When we reach my car it starts to pour. My driver comes to put an umbrella over us and I take it from him. He's barely tall enough and I've been poked in the eye a few times by umbrellas.  
I tell him Haruhi's address while she's settling into the back of the car and I join her just as a loud crash of thunder rings through the sky. She yelps, jumping out of her skin. She shuts her eyesand hugs her knees to her chest, still being careful not to put her feet on the seat. I pull her close to me and let her cling onto my jacket.  
When we finally get to her apartment I get her bag and find her key without invading too much. I get out before her and open the umbrella - the storm has gotten worse. I scoop up Haruhi with her bag and hold onto her with that arm while I try controlling the umbrella in the other. I take her to the apartment and unlock her door. I set her down inside, where she goes and crawls underneath a table. I close the umbrella and set it down against the wall.  
When I see her curled up under the table I feel a surge of protectiveness pour through me. I would normally want to let her fend for herself to grow stronger, but I can tell this isn't the time for forcing people to toughen up. I go to find something for her and come back to her with a blanket and a pillow. I pull her out from under the table so I can wrap the blanket around her and give her the pillow. I go to shut the blinds and I turn her away from the window. I sit with her and watch her face relax as the pillow over her ears drowns out the storm.  
When the storm passes, I look at my phone and see I have a missed call from Mitsukuni, both twins, and from Tamaki. I call Mitsukuni first.  
"Takashi! Did Haru-chan get home okay?" he asks without me needing to greet him.  
"I gave her a ride. I'm with her now," I assure him and he's relieved. I call the twins and them Tamaki and assure all of them as well. I assume Kyoya had the sense to know I'd give Haruhi a ride home. I'd been planning on it anyway, the clouds had been bugging me the whole time we were entertaining guests.  
"Mori- Senpai,"Haruhi says, cutting into my thoughts. She's holding the pillow in her hands, she looks upset. "I'm sorry I'm such trouble. You could have just dropped me off. You didn't have to stay."  
I shake my head. "I did have to stay. I couldn't leave you alone when it was storming like that. It's no trouble."  
Haruhi looks at me with a strange expression and then closes her eyes, resting her head on my shoulder. Nothing could destroy this moment for me. I smile, letting myself enjoy it.

* * *

Oh! I think I like this one... I don't know, I kind of like Takashi x Haruhi. What do you guys think?


	3. The Storm Rages On

**Haruhi's p.o.v.**

I can't help it. Something about Mori-Senpai - Takashi - makes me feeel happy. he makes me feel safe and yet makes me feel like I can handle anything.  
But he's Mori. I doubt he'd be interested in me as more than a friend and clubmate. I wonder what kind of girls he likes? He doesn't talk at all about what he likes in girls. I think about it, none of the boys do. I don't count Tamaki telling me all abut what a lady should act and look like, he just likes to hear himself talk.  
I look up at Mori and gather my courage. "Mori-Senpai, Takashi," I say, testing the name out. He looks surprised for a split second but doesn't say anything. "What kind of girls do you like?"  
his mouth opens in surprise, this time lasting a few seconds before he closes it, looking away. I feel my cheeks go red, feeling wrong.  
"I'm sorry," I stutter. "I shouldn't have been blunt."  
I stand up and take the blanket from my shoulders, folding it over my and hold the pillow between my arm and my chest. He's looking up at me, his expression new to me, his eyes are different. What's he thinking? I bite back the urge to ask.  
I go put the blanket and pillow back into the closet and come out to find him sitting cross legged now. "Come here," he tells me.  
I do as he says and sit with him again, a bit aprehensively. "I'm sorry I'm so blunt, I wasn't thinking," I tell him, thinking he might lecture me for it or something.  
He shakes his head. "I've never done this," he tells me.  
"What's that?" I ask him, curious.  
"I've always kept my thoughts to myself," he tells me. "Haruhi, the kind of girls I like are independant girls with their feet on the ground. I like hard working girls who fight the odds to get where they want to be."  
I process that. "Oh, do you?" I ask. "I wonder if you'll meet that girl some day."

* * *

Oh, Haruhi. How oblivious can you get?


	4. The Storm Settles

**Mori's p.o.v.**

I feel a cold chill run through my body and then remember that Haruhi isn't very perceptive when a boy is professing his affections. She still hasn't realized that Tamaki and the twins are usually serious when they flirt with her. "Haruhi. I like girls with short hair and brown eyes," I tell her with a smile. I look into her eyes to see if she gets it.  
She tilts her head slightly and smiles back at me. She gets it.  
"Me?" she asks, sounding surprised and pleased all at once.  
"You. From the moment you walked into the music room. I could see how hard you worked to get here, I could tell you were a girl, I didn't know for sure until I took you away from Tamaki when he was smuthering you. I worried I might be gay for a minute there."  
She laughs at that. I like her laugh.  
Slowly I reach forward to embrace her in my arms. I tilt her chin up so I can kiss her and experience the true bliss I'd once been willing to pass up so Tamaki, Hikaru, or Kaoru could have it.  
Not anymore. She's mine.

* * *

Done. It was a short one but I like it. It leaves something for the imagination. It was a quickie but I have a few other stories coming. I still have to clean them up and decide if I'm even going to post some of them. But yeah anyway... I hope you liked that Takashi x Haruhi fic! Let me know if there's anything else you'd like me to try writing.


End file.
